I will protect you
by leazkmortel
Summary: Alors qu'il vient de perdre Amy et Rory, le Docteur est envahi de solitude. Puis, sans crier gare, le Tardis le dépose dans cette ruelle sombre, où il découvre une mère mourante, ne sachant que faire du bébé qu'elle tient dans ses bras...(Résumé assez spécial, je ne suis pas très douée, tentez de venir voir je sais que j'ai du mal à être attirée par les résumés personnellement xD)
1. Chapter 1

Bouuuh j'ai galéré " Déjà que je connais mal le site et en plus il bugouille de partout ! Bref enfin j'ai réussi, je vous présente donc le premier chapitre de ma fiction, et je vous reposte le prochain dans pile une semaine (je fais un chapitre par semaine pour garder mon avance) ne vous inquiétez pas le prochain est plus long :p

* * *

_C'est tellement, difficile. D'être celui qui doit protéger. D'être protecteur. Quand une personne, paraît si... Fragile. On a besoin de prendre soin d'elle, et d'être prêt à donner sa vie pour la défendre. Surtout, quand elle est importante, plus que tout au monde. Et qu'elle paraît, tellement minuscule, insignifiante, dans cet univers. Alors, c'est ce que je me suis promis. Tout en parcourant l'univers, je te protégerai, jusqu'à ce que tu n'ai plus besoin de moi._

1.

PDV du Docteur

Le silence. La solitude. C'est tellement dur quand on ne vit rien d'autre. Vivre de merveilleuses aventures, mais ne les partager avec personne. Verser des larmes, n'avoir personne pour les essuyer, et ne pas avoir l'impression, que cette lumière est la vie. Je suis le Docteur, et je me sens si seul.

PDV externe

Assis sur une marche, au milieu du Tardis, le Docteur pense. Il pense, à toutes ces personnes, avec qui il a voyagé. Puis qui l'ont quitté, pour différentes raisons. Ses pensées varient, entre « Ils m'ont abandonné » et « Je n'ai pas su les protéger. ». Puis il dit tout haut :

« Je me sens tellement seul maintenant... Comme à chaque fois... »

Il pousse un soupir, tandis que le Tardis émet lui aussi quelques sons, comme pour vouloir réconforter le Docteur, son Docteur. Soudain, tout se met à bouger. Le Docteur se redresse, complètement perdu, puis comprend que le Tardis l'amène quelque part. Lorsque le Tardis va quelque part, impossible de l'en empêcher. Lorsque la machine se pose, le Docteur se relève, essayant de reprendre son assurance qui lui est propre. Il sort et observe les alentours.

« La Terre, la Terre... Pourquoi toujours la Terre? » Marmonne t-il en observant le ciel, qui commence à s'assombrir, signifiant le début de la nuit.

Soudain un bruit attire son attention. On dirait... des pleurs. Il avance jusqu'au bruit, tendant l'oreille.

« Aidez-moi, je vous en supplie... »

Dans un coin reclus, il aperçoit un mouvement et se rend compte que c'est une jeune femme.

« Monsieur, j'ai besoin d'aide.

- Qu'est-ce qui vous arrive ? »

Le Docteur se penche et aperçoit faiblement le visage de la jeune femme, baigné de larmes. Elle tient un bébé dans ses bras.

« Je me suis fais attaquer par une créature... Oh monsieur j'ai tellement peur, je sens que je vais mourir. »

Le Docteur ressenti un pincement aux cœurs devant la détresse de cette femme, qui, de plus, était jeune mère.

« Quel genre de créature ? Décrivez-là moi, je pourrais peut-être vous aider. »

Le souffle de la jeune femme se fit plus accéléré, alors qu'elle tente de s'exprimer.

« Je n'ai pas bien vu, il fait trop sombre... Si je meure, qui va s'occuper de mon fils, Elliot ? »

Ignorant la question, le Docteur, qui réalisait que la fin de la jeune femme était proche, lui demanda :

« Qu'est-ce que la créature vous a fait ?

- Elle... J'ai sentis quelque chose me lacérer le dos... Puis, mon corps entier à semblé brûler, je souffre tellement... Je... Je ne veux pas mourir et laisser Elliot, aidez moi... »

Ses sanglots redoublèrent, agitant le petit Elliot qui dormait, insoucieux. Soudain, ses sanglots s'apaisèrent, et elle murmura presque :

« S'il vous plaît... Ne... Faites pas de mal à... Elliot...

- Quoi ?

- Je me sens... Tenez, je vous le lai... Il... N'as personne... »

Elle tenta de soulever Elliot de ses gestes lents mais n'y arriva pas, manquant de force.

« Pre...Prenez-le... Il va mourir sinon... »

Le Docteur prit doucement Elliot dans ses bras, et dit sans réfléchir :

« Je vous promet que je le protégerai.

- Je ne vous connais pas... mais je n'ai pas d'autres choix que d'avoir... confiance... Merci... »

Puis soudain, ses paupières se refermèrent, et ce fut le silence.

* * *

Voili voilou ! En espérant que ça vous ait plu ^^ Ce n'est qu'un début, le temps que ça se mette en place... Mais vous vous doutez bien de la suite proche ;)

à lundi prochain !


	2. Chapter 2

Comme je ne suis pas sûre d'avoir le temps de le poster demain, je vous poste aujourd'hui le deuxième chapitre ! Je suis désolée mes chapitres sont un peu courts je l'admet :/ J'ai songé à en poster deux par semaines mais je perdrais bien vite mon avance donc je préfère éviter. Je tenais aussi à vous remercier, j'arrive pas à croire que j'ai 4 personnes qui suivent cette fiction, ainsi qu'une personne qui l'a ajoutée à ses favoris et un review :O (je répond aux reviews en fin de chapitre) merci, vraiment :D ça m'encourage à continuer à poster ça :p

* * *

2.

Elliot se mit à pleurer, comme si il avait senti que quelque chose n'allait pas. Le Docteur le regarda affolé. « Moi qui n'y connais rien en bébé me voilà avec un petit garçon dans les bras ! » Ne sachant que faire, il essaya de parler à Elliot qui continua à s'époumoner. De peur de se faire remarquer, le Docteur se précipita dans son Tardis. À peine entré, le petit garçon se calma, et regarda tout autour de lui de ses yeux grands ouverts.

« Je suppose que toi aussi tu te dis que c'est plus grand à l'intérieur. » Lâche le Docteur avec un petit sourire.

Puis il ressortit son vieux berceau, déposa doucement Elliot à l'intérieur et s'assit à côté pour réfléchir.

PDV du Docteur

Et encore une situation saugrenue pour le Docteur ! Ce n'est vraiment pas le moment pourtant. Surtout que ce petit bonhomme paraît si fragile... Il ne peux pas rester avec moi, ce serait trop dangereux. Mais que faire ? Sa mère vient de mourir.

« Ah... Quelle idée de me ramener ici ! » M'exclamai-je à l'adresse du Tardis.

Comme si il m'avait entendu, Elliot se remit à pleurer.

« Oh non, c'est pas vrai... »

D'une démarche que je tentai assurée, je me dirigeai vers Elliot en marmonnant. Celui-ci bougeait dans tout les sens en criant.

- Calme toi bonhomme... (J'hésitai avant de prononcer ces mots) tout va bien...

Je pris Elliot dans mes bras, qui se calma peu à peu. Il me regarda dans les yeux. Son regard d'enfant, censé être innocent, semblait déjà rempli de plein de choses. On lisait dans son regard de la détermination, qu'il serait prêt à voyager et à vivre toutes sortes d'expériences, il n'avait pas ce regard qu'une si jeune personne devait avoir. Mais je discernais quelque chose surtout, qui me marqua. Quelque chose, qui me fit comprendre que cet enfant n'était pas comme les autres.

- Ne t'en fais pas Elliot, je sais ce que c'est d'être seul.

Je déposai un baiser protecteur sur son front, et, alors que j'avais décidé de lui trouver une famille, il me parut évident qu'il resterait avec moi.

PDV externe

Et c'est comme ça que la vie au cœur du Tardis continua. Le Docteur continua a voyager à travers le temps, seulement, il n'était plus seul. Tout en grandissant, Elliot découvrit l'univers. La seule chose qu'il pouvait envier aux autres, était l'amour d'une mère et d'un père, même si il en avait un, en quelque sorte. Mais le Docteur s'occupait très bien de lui, et lui montrait tellement de choses... Elliot fit ses premiers pas sur la lune, ses premiers mots furent ''Docteur'' ou encore ''Tardis''. Le Docteur lui fit même goûter le fameux poisson pané crème anglaise ! Tout allait pour le mieux. Enfin, nous connaissons tous le Docteur, le calme ne peux pas durer avec un seigneur du temps...

- Elliooooot !

- Voui ?

- Tu es prêt ?! Le Tardis vient de nous amener quelque part.

- J'arrive !

Alors que le Docteur abaissait quelques manettes dans la salle de contrôle comme à son habitude, un petit garçon d'environ 3 ans aux cheveux châtains ébouriffés arriva en courant. Il portait une tenue quasiment, oui quasiment, ordinaire. Des baskets noires, un jean et un tee-shirt blanc, comme n'importe quel enfant, mais aussi un nœud papillon rouge et des bretelles accrochées à son pantalon. Il avait sur la tête un fez apparemment trop grand pour lui qu'il soulevait fréquemment pour ne pas qu'il lui tombe sur les yeux. Le Docteur arrêta le petit garçon dans sa course pour lui reprendre le fez.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec ça sur la tête ? Je t'ai déjà dit qu'il était trop grand ! Puis de toute façon c'est le mien.

Il reposa le fez non loin de là alors que le petit garçon gémissait :

- J'en veux un...

- On verra ça plus tard. Pour le moment, nous avons encore un endroit à visiter, es-tu prêt à découvrir de nouvelles choses ?

- Ouiiii ! Z'adore ça ! S'extasia Elliot en agitant les bras en l'air.

Le Docteur enfila sa veste et donna la sienne à Elliot, puis lança :

- Dans ce cas, allons-y !

- Zeonimo !

Elliot courut jusqu'à la porte, l'ouvrit en essayant d'imiter le bruit du Tardis et sortit à l'air libre, suivit de notre seigneur du temps préféré.

- C'est ma planète ? Demanda Elliot en regardant autour de lui.

Le Docteur ne répondit pas, occupé à scruter les alentours.

- Docteur ? Ouou, c'est ma planète , z'est la terre ?

Celui-ci s'obstinait à garder les sourcils froncés en regardant autour de lui. Elliot s'accrocha à ses jambes et secoua sa veste du bout de ses petits bras.

- Docteuuuuuur !

L'interpellé sembla revenir à lui même, comme dans un sursaut. Il réajusta nerveusement son nœud papillon et dit à Elliot :

- Oui Elliot, c'est ta planète.

PDV du Docteur

A peine avais-je aperçu les alentours que j'avais reconnu cet endroit, pour l'avoir déjà vu une fois. C'était ici que ça c'était passé. C'était ici, que la mère d'Elliot était morte. Il fallait pourtant que je fasse comme si de rien n'était, pour Elliot. Il savait que sa mère était morte. Je lui avais expliqué, même si il ne pouvait pas encore comprendre. Seulement, je ne pensais pas que nous reviendrons à cet endroit précis. Encore une idée de mon très cher Tardis.

« Que veux-tu ? Qu'attends-tu de moi ? » Murmurai-je à l'adresse du Tardis.

Il me paraissait évident qu'il y avait quelque chose à comprendre depuis le début. Une ultime question me trottait maintenant dans la tête. Qui était en réalité Elliot ?

Nous sommes finalement retournés dans le Tardis qui n'émit aucune protestation. J'avais compris le message de toute façon. L'intelligence des enfants à tout comprendre me mit à rude épreuve, Elliot me posa milles et unes questions. Je l'emmenai dans un parc d'attraction, histoire de lui faire oublier tout ça, et pour me faire en quelque sorte pardonner. Il se gava de barbe à papa et je le couchai directement en rentrant. Après ça, je restai assis un moment à réfléchir, ou plutôt à me torturer l'esprit comme j'ai l'habitude de le faire dans ce genre de situation.

* * *

Apple (guest) : Oh merci, tu es la première personne à commenter cette fic (ici tout au moins) et ton review m'a bien fait plaisir :p Je vais te frustrer mais ma fiction est bien entamée et c'est pour ça que j'ai décidé de poster un chapitre par semaine, alors qu'en réalité je pourrais en poster un par jour, seulement je ne le ferais pas xP Pour la suite j'espère que tu n'as pas été déçue, personnellement je trouve que ce chapitre est déjà plus intéressant que le premier. Mais ce n'est toujours que le début ! Je te remercie encore ;)


	3. Chapter 3

Bonjour tout le monde ! Après une semaine fatigante, je vous annonce que -ayant de l'avance- j'ai quasiment terminé la fiction :D Je peux donc vous dire qu'elle fera environ 10 chapitres. J'aurais voulu qu'elle fasse un peu plus, mais en rapport au scénario je préfère ne pas trop l'éterniser. Il y aura peut-être une suite, sait-on jamais, mais pour l'instant je peux déjà vous dire le nombre de chapitre qu'elle contiendra, c'est déjà pas mal xP Brefouille, bonne lecture !

* * *

3.

- Docteur, c'est vrai que les enfants doivent aller à l'école ?

Je levai la tête vers Elliot, cet enfant dont je m'occupais du mieux que je pouvais, pour qu'il soit heureux et ne se sente jamais abandonné.

- Oui Elliot.

- Alors pourquoi moi j'y vais pas ?

Je délaissai la console du Tardis pour lui répondre.

- Les autres enfants ne voyagent pas dans le temps, et ne vont pas sur d'autres planètes.

- Ils font quoi alors ?

Les yeux grands ouverts, Elliot attendit que je lui explique comment vivait un petit garçon. Je comprenais très bien ça, il était différent des autres enfants et n'en connaissait pas. Je ressentis une pointe de culpabilité Il vivait de magnifiques choses, mais ne vivait rien comme un enfant normal, et surtout il n'avait pas d'amis de son âge.

- Ils...  
Je soupirai et m'agenouillai en face de lui.

- Écoute, aimerais-tu aller à l'école et rencontrer d'autres enfants ?

Elliot me fit un sourire resplendissant.

- Oh oui !

Le voir si agité à cette idée me fendit les cœurs.

- Dans ce cas, quand tu auras 6 ans, je te laisserai aller à l'école.

PDV externe

- J'ai peur, je veux pas y aller.

- Tu as dis que tu voulais aller à l'école Elliot.

- Je veux y aller, mais je veux rester dans le Tardis aussi...

- Ne t'inquiète pas, ils seront gentils avec toi, et tu te feras des amis... Je reviendrais te chercher, je te le promet.

Après que Elliot sanglote quelques minutes, consolé par le Docteur, celui-ci le déposa dans la famille où il resterait quelques temps, et, avec tristesse, se dirigea vers son Tardis. Il était dur pour lui de le laisser, mais en même temps, Elliot avait le droit à une enfance normale. Au moins un temps, pour qu'il voit ce que c'est. La seule crainte qu'avait le Docteur, c'est qu'il y prenne tellement goût, qu'il ne veuille plus revenir dans le Tardis avec lui. Le Tardis l'accueillit avec un ronronnement qui lui était propre. Comme un encouragement.

- J'ai compris, c'est bon.

Il abaissa une manette.

- Il est temps que je découvre qui est Elliot.

- Tu viens à la maison avant de rentrer chez toi ? Tatie a sûrement fait un gâteau.

- Je sais pas, tu sais bien que la maîtresse nous donne des devoirs maintenant...

- On peut les faire tout les deux tu sais.

- Bon d'accord, mais pas les sciences alors. J'ai pas envie que la maîtresse me crie dessus parce-que je me met à parler des planètes qui existent pas.

- Mais elles existent Josh ! Pourquoi personne me croit ?

- Je te croie moi, mais pas la maîtresse.

Sacs sur leurs dos, Elliot et son meilleur amis Josh quittent l'école pour rentrer chez eux, deux rues plus loin. Un an s'est écoulé depuis que le Docteur est parti. Un an s'est écoulé depuis que Elliot compte les jours. Il a peur que le Docteur ne revienne pas. Ils arrivent devant la maison où habite maintenant Elliot quand tout à coup un bruit familier pour lui se fait entendre dans son jardin. Une sorte... de ronronnement.

- Eh, tu entends ce bruit ? Lâche Josh.

Elliot s'immobilise quelques secondes puis court jusqu'à son jardin, son ami sur ses talons.

- Docteur !

Il court jusqu'à son jardin, le visage fendu d'un sourire, son sac s'agitant dans tout les sens.

- C'est vraiment le Docteur ? Demande Josh, émerveillé alors qu'ils se retrouvent face au Tardis.

- Oui regarde, c'est le Tardis !

- Wouah...

Elliot court jusqu'à la porte quand celle-ci s'ouvre, il fonce donc dans quelqu'un et tombe par terre.

- Oh c'est sympa comme endroit... Oh, désolée ! Tu dois être Elliot.

Elliot se relève en scrutant la jeune femme qui se tient devant lui. De longs cheveux châtains tirant sur le brun et un sourire sur le visage, elle s'avance d'un pas pour regarder les alentours alors que Elliot gémit :

- Où il est le Docteur ?

- Oh ne t'inquiète pas, il va arriver, encore en train de faire milles et une choses. Je suppose que ce blondinet est ton ami.

Josh hoche la tête et se présente.

- Je m'appelle Josh et j'ai 7 ans.

Il bombe le torse fièrement et sourit. La jeune femme allait ouvrir la bouche quand une voix retentit non loin de là.

- Clara ! Vous auriez pu m'attendre !

- Docteur ?! S'exclame Elliot en s'avançant vers la porte.

Celui-ci sort en tenant son nœud papillon d'une main.

- Ah, mais c'est mon petit Elliot !

Elliot lui saute dessus en poussant des cris de joie.

- Je croyais que tu reviendrais pas !

- Le Docteur reviens toujours ! Répond le Seigneur Du Temps en prenant Elliot dans ses bras.

- C'est vous le Docteur ? Demande timidement Josh en s'approchant de celui-ci.

- En personne ! Je suppose que tu vas te demander 'Docteur Qui ?'' et c'est justement à cette question, que je ne vais pas répondre, tout comme les gens qui disent en rentrant dans cette merveille (il tapota le Tardis) ''C'est plus grand à l'intérieur !'' Les gens sont tellement prévisibles.

- Docteur, je crois qu'il n'as pas compris un traître mot de ce que vous avez dit. Répondit Clara.

- Tu m'avais pas dis qu'il était si bizarre le Docteur, lâche Josh à l'intention de son meilleur ami.

- Moi ? Bizarre ? Je ne suis pas bizarre, je suis le Docteur !

- Et si on allait manger du gâteau tous ensemble ? Lance Elliot.

- Oh oui ! Répond Josh en suivant Elliot jusqu'à l'intérieur de la maison.

- Tatieeee ! Le Docteur est revenu ! S'exclama Elliot en arrivant dans la cuisine où sa ''tante'' sortait un gâteau du four.

- Vraiment ? S'exclama t-elle surprise.

- Bonjour !

Le Docteur fit irruption dans la pièce en réajustant son nœud papillon, suivi de Clara.

- Bonjour Docteur ! Vous êtes venu récupérer Elliot ?

- Je suis désolé de vous l'arracher, vraiment. Il reviendra peut-être, qui sait.

- Oh oui, je viendrais vous dire bonjour à Tonton et toi.

Pour toute réponse, sa tante posa le gâteau découpé devant lui et, aidé de Josh, ils se jetèrent sur les parts.

- Encore merci de vous être occupés d'Elliot, dit le Docteur en souriant. Je monte prendre ses affaires.

Alors qu'il montait les marches, Josh, la bouche pleine de chocolat, s'exclama :

- Tu t'en vas alors ?!

Elliot hocha la tête.

- Tu vas me manquer, la maîtresse aussi même si elle me croyait pas, puis les autres vont me manquer...

Sa tante lui fit un sourire tendre et le serra dans ses bras.

- Personne ne t'oublieras Elliot, nous seront toujours là pour toi, nous t'attendrons. C'est comme si tu faisais partie de la famille maintenant, tu es presque comme un fils pour nous.

Le Docteur descendit les marches quatre à quatre à cet instant précis.

- Allons-y !

PDV Clara

Elliot vient d'aller se coucher, après une journée riche en émotions. C'est une petit garçon vraiment adorable. Je voyage depuis peu avec le Docteur, mais je sais que voyager avec lui ne manque pas de surprises ! Alors que je lève la tête, je remarque qu'il semble contrarié. Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne remarque pas que je l'observe.

- Docteur ?

Avec un sursaut, il me regarde.

- Que se passe t-il avec Elliot ?

Cette question avait traversé mes lèvres alors que ce n'était pas du tout celle que je voulais poser. Avec un léger sourire, le Docteur me répond :

- Tu es trop perspicace, _the impossible girl_.

Il soupire.

- Maintenant que tu voyages avec moi, je me dois de te confier certaines choses. Si j'ai laissé Elliot sur Terre pendant un moment, c'était surtout pour lui, mais aussi pour découvrir qui il est.

Sous mon regard d'incompréhension, il expliqua :

- Comme tu le sais, j'ai récupéré Elliot après avoir vu sa mère mourir. Seulement, je n'ai aucune idée de qui il est. Et notre chère amie (il montre le Tardis d'un geste vaste) a tenté de me faire comprendre qu'il fallait que je le découvre.

- Mais... Pourquoi ?

- Je n'en ai aucune idée. Il doit avoir une certaine importance, autre que celle qu'il a à mes yeux... Bon. Il serait peut-être temps d'aller dormir !

- Oui, c'est vrai. Bonne nuit, Docteur.

Il m'adresse un clin d'œil, alors que je m'éloigne jusqu'à ma chambre.

* * *

Voilà, chapitre 3 terminé ! Vous en pensez quoi ? Voilà une nouvelle venue ! Clara n'est pas mon personnage préféré, mais ayant fait après la mort d'Amy et Rory je n'avais pas vraiment le choix x)) Il est vrai que j'aurais pu laisser le Docteur seul avec Elliot, mais au moins avec Clara il y a des dialogues tout ça xD

Je vous remercie pour tout ces reviews ! Je vous jure que ça me fais réellement plaisir, je m'y attendais pas :o

Yuya-Hime : Merci :P j'espère que cette suite t'a plu

Apple (Guest) : Tu aimerais le savoir aussi hein ? Eh bien tu as le temps de te poser la question, la réponse n'est pas pour maintenant xD Merci encore pour ton review :p J'espère que tu as aimé ce chapitre aussi, il se passe peu de choses mais Clara entre en scène, donc c'est tout de même un chapitre important.

Azael-Ruthven : Merci :p Oui je sais un chapitre par semaine c'est long, je m'excuse mais je préfère ça que de perdre mon avance et qu'il n'y ait plus de chapitres pendant longtemps ! Après tout les pannes d'inspi ça arrive sans prévenir donc je m'organise pour une fois xD Si tu trouves cette fiction originale alors j'en suis heureuse car c'était mon but ! Merci encore ;)

SerDark : Oui je sais l'idée est vraiment folle, je ne saurais même plus dire comment elle m'est venue xD Ah tu trouves que j'y arrive bien ? Fiouuuu ça me rassure, merci :D à vrai dire tu as de la chance, c'est le premier écrit que je fais en point de vue externe xD J'ai une préférence pour les points de vue internes moi, au contraire, mais pour les fictions qui ne viennent pas entièrement de moi, avec des personnages déjà existants tout ça, je préfère les points de vue externe. En tout cas merci encore :D J'espère que ce chapitre t'as plu aussi :p

Peter : Merci :D Oh mais ça me fais plaisir de la poster ^^ Oui Elliot est vraiment mignon :p


	4. Chapter 4

Voila le quatrième chapitre ! J'ai failli oublié de poster :x désolé, c'est la faute à mes exams (lolololololol) m'enfin bon, voilà tout de même le chapitre, en espérant qu'il vous plaira !

* * *

4.

PDV externe

Elliot ouvrit brusquement les yeux et regarda autour de lui. Il lui fallu quelques secondes pour se rappeler que le Docteur était venu le chercher la veille. Il sauta de son lit, retira son pyjama bleu (inutile de préciser que ce bleu n'est autre que le bleu Tardis) et enfila ses vêtements. Il était tout content de pouvoir remettre un nœud papillon bleu ou rouge (rouge de préférence) sur ses vêtements comme bon lui semblait. Il sortit en trombe de sa chambre et arpenta les longs couloirs du Tardis jusqu'à la salle de contrôle pour vérifier si le Docteur y était. Lorsqu'il arriva, Clara et lui entraient dans celle-ci par la porte extérieure en discutant. Clara salua le petit garçon avec un sourire et lui dit :

- J'ai ramené le petit déjeuner !

- Super !

Elliot courut jusqu'à eux tandis que le Docteur s'exclama :

- Nous avons acheté le petit déjeuner sur Terre mais en l'an 3654, ils font des pâtisseries délicieuses à cette époque, les humains ont tellement d'imagination !

Clara tendit un gâteau à la forme étrange à Elliot qui mordit dedans à pleines dents. Il avait un goût de chocolat mêlé à celui de miel, et était à la fois moelleux et fondant.

- Ch'est délichieux !

Le Seigneur du Temps qui se tenait au dessus des commandes, tapa dans ses mains.

- Parfait ! Où voulez-vous allez maintenant ? Il y a tellement de choses à voir ! Elliot, à toi l'honneur, je te laisse décider.

Tout en frottant sa bouche tachée de chocolat, le petit garçon réfléchit quelques secondes et répondit :

- Je sais pas, c'est vrai qu'il y a beaucoup de choses à voir.

- Il n'y a rien qui te viennes à l'idée ? Questionna Clara.

Elliot secoua la tête, puis finalement ouvrit la bouche.

- Si on allait voir des chevaliers ?!

- C'est parti !

Après quelques manipulations, le Tardis émit son ronronnement familier. Elliot courut jusqu'à la porte comme à son habitude, mais Clara le retint et lui dit :

- Attention à toi, il y a peut-être des chevaliers en plein combat de l'autre côté.

- Même pas peur !

Il entrouvrit tout de même la porte tout doucement et passa d'abord sa tête.

- Eh ! On est dans la cour du château !

- An 1450, par où voulez-vous commencer ?

Dans le calme paisible du Tardis, arrivèrent Clara et Elliot qui ouvrirent la porte à toute vitesse, s'engouffrant à l'intérieur en se tenant le ventre de rire, suivit par le Docteur qui marchait à reculons, épée en avant. Il claqua la porte rapidement, essoufflé et se tourna vers ses compagnons.

- Je vous préviens, plus jamais !

Il lâcha l'épée et monta les quelques marches qui menaient aux commandes.

- Vous m'aviez caché être si bon au combat à l'épée Docteur, lâcha Clara qui avait reprit son souffle.

- Oh ça va, bougonna l'interpellé en appuyant sur des boutons rageusement.

- T'as vu Clara il est vexé, rigola Elliot de sa petite voix.

Au lieu de monter les marches, il escalada les barres de métal et s'assit sur la plus haute.

- Attention Elliot tu vas tomber.

- Oui je fais attention.

Clara sortit son téléphone portable de sa poche.

- Bon, je pense que je vais rentrer.

- Quoi ?! S 'exclame Elliot en se tournant vers elle, accroché à la barre.

- Eh oui, il y a deux enfants dont je dois m'occuper, répondit-elle en souriant, ébouriffant les cheveux châtains d'Elliot.

- Tu as des enfants ?

- Non, rit-elle, je les gardes juste. Je ne pars pas définitivement ne t'inquiète pas, je reviendrai pour de prochaines aventures.

Elle sortit après avoir salué le Docteur et sa mini-copie.

- Elle est gentille Clara.

Le Docteur leva la tête.

- Oui, c'est vrai.

_- Il vous manque, hein ?_

_Clara me demande ça, avec tout le naturel dont elle est capable. Elle me pose cette question alors qu'elle sait déjà la réponse, non pas pour appuyer sur mon point faible. Je vois dans son regard, cette lueur de gentillesse. C'est le genre de regard qui inspire confiance. Et je sais, que si elle me demande ça, c'est parce-qu'elle aimerait en savoir plus de moi. Elle est tellement curieuse... Je lui sourit, d'un sourire sincère._

_- Oui, il me manque._

_- Allez le rechercher alors._

_- Ce n'est pas si simple._

_Je repense à cette recherche que je dois faire sur lui, sans même savoir où et comment la débuter. Ma rencontre avec Clara a tout chamboulé, mais j'ai toujours ça en tête. _

_- Pourquoi pas ? Vous avez la chance de faire des voyages temporels, il vous suffit d'aller le chercher plus tard dans son futur._

_Elle m'adresse un sourire malicieux._

_- Mais vous le savez déjà ça, alors pourquoi ne pas l'avoir fait ?_

_Elle s'appuie sur la console du Tardis, déterminée à avoir une réponse. Le ronronnement d'atterrissage lui répond. Je me décide quand même à ouvrir la bouche._

_- Pile un an plus tard._

C'était un jour de pluie, le ciel était d'un gris sombre. Il faisait presque noir, la nuit s'apprêtait à tomber. Elle n'oublierait jamais ce jour, l'un des plus difficiles. La pluie était si forte, qu'elle brouillait la vue à quiconque s'aventurait au dehors. Des pleurs d'enfant résonnaient dans la rue. Ça lui fendait le cœur, de devoir l'abandonner ici, il était si frêle... Elle n'avait pas le choix. Elle embrassa le front de son fils, doucement, et lui murmura :

- Je t'aimerais toujours Elliot...

C'était comme si une part d'elle s'en allait avec cet enfant. Essuyant sur le visage de son fils la larme qui était tombée de sa joue, elle regarda le ciel, comme pour se donner plus de force.

Elliot peina à sortir des brumes du sommeil. Il faisait encore légèrement sombre dans sa chambre, mais même dans la pénombre, elle était accueillante, on ressentait la sécurité et la sérénité propre au Tardis. Celui-ci émit un léger ronronnement, comme pour dire bonjour au petit garçon, qui semblait perturbé, la vue encore trouble. Il se redressa, enroulé dans sa couette et se frotta les yeux. Des bribes de son rêve persistaient, le déstabilisant.

- Maman...

- Bonjour petit Elliot ! En forme pour aujourd'hui ? J'ai pleins de chose à te montrer, mais avant tout il faut que je passe un coup de fil à Clara, tu sais qu'elle aime beaucoup voyager avec nous, comme tout le monde d'ailleurs mais ça se comprend...

Ignorant le monologue du Docteur, Elliot traîna les pieds jusqu'au fauteuil qui se tenait en face du deuxième écran de la console, celui qui faisait office de télévision temporelle. Il tourna les boutons sur le côté pour capter une fréquence et appuya sur quelques boutons jusqu'à tomber sur un programme intéressant. Le Docteur arrêta sa litanie, et haussa un sourcil.

- Tu ne m'as pas l'air en forme aujourd'hui, quelque chose ne va pas ? Tu n'es pas malade au moins ?!

Traversant la pièce de long en large, il poussa un soupir.

- Ah je t'avais bien dis de mettre une écharpe quand nous avons visité les dunes de arthésia, mais comme d'habitude tu ne m'as pas écouté ! Je t'avais dis que les baisses de températures n'étaient pas bonnes pour ta condition corporelle.

- Je suis pas malade Docteur.

- Vraiment ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas alors ?

Avant que Elliot ne puisse dire la moindre chose, le téléphone sonna dans un bruit strident.

- Allô ?... Oh Clara, j'allais justement t'appeler !... Oui, évidemment, oui... Je suis là dans cinq minutes !

Le Docteur déposa le combiné sur son socle à une vitesse fulgurante puis grimaça et le repris en main.

- Juste... Tu peux me donner l'heure et la date ?

* * *

Azael-Ruthven : Je ne comprend pas vraiment ce que tu veux dire ^^" mais oui il est vrai que c'est court, l'explication, c'est que je coupe quand il me semble qu'il faut que je coupe, tout simplement.

Apple (Guest): Oui c'est vrai que le chapitre est important ^^ Ah bah tant mieux si tu aimes toujours :p Oui c'est sûr que Clara ne peut pas égaler Amy mais elle est bien quand même. Ouioui je continuuuue


	5. Chapter 5

Me vwala me vwala ! Je poste le chapitre plutôt tard désolé mon ordi à eu un soucis ^^ M'enfin je suis à l'heure, bonne lecture !

* * *

5.

- Quelque chose ne va pas Elliot ?

Toute la journée, Clara avait essayé de faire rire le petit garçon. Totalement enjoué, le Docteur n'avait pas réellement remarqué le manque d'entrain de son petit compagnon. Il avait amené ses deux amis sur des endroits amusants, essayant tout de même d'arracher un sourire à Elliot. D'un parc d'attraction du 50ème siècle à la planète guimolo réputée pour ses terrains de guimauves, ils n'avaient pas eu une seconde de répit. Le seigneur du temps se lançait toujours dans toutes sortes de choses animées, sans même vérifier que ses compagnons le suivait. Clara gardait un œil sur Elliot, visiblement inquiète. Alors qu'ils avaient rejoins le Tardis, Elliot s'était dirigé à la salle de jeux que le Docteur lui avait installé, suivi par Clara qui s'était assise à ses côtés. Elliot haussa les épaules, le regard rivé sur ses pieds.

- J'ai bien vu que tu étais triste aujourd'hui. Tes amis, ton oncle et ta tante te manquent ? Hasarda la jeune femme.

Elliot secoua la tête.

- J'ai fais un cauchemar cette nuit... Dit-il de sa petite voix.

- Quel genre de cauchemar ?

Il y eut un silence, durant lequel le petit garçon se mit à balancer ses pieds chaussés de baskets noires.

- J'ai rêvé de ma maman. Réussi t-il à articuler faiblement.

Clara s'accroupit en face d'Elliot.

- Je comprends qu'elle te manques... Ce n'est pas facile de vivre sans sa maman... Lui glissa t-elle doucement.

Pour toute réponse, Elliot se réfugia dans ses bras, s'agrippant à la veste de la jeune femme. Elle le serra d'un geste protecteur.

- Elle m'as laissé... Elle pleurait et elle me disait « Je suis désolée » et moi je pleurais aussi, et elle m'as mis avec tout ces enfants sans parents... Sanglota t-il dans le cou de Clara.

Elle lui frotta doucement le dos en tentant de le réconforter. Mais intérieurement, elle était soucieuse. Le Docteur n'était sûrement pas au courant, qu'Elliot avait été abandonné à l'orphelinat...

_- Il ne vous est jamais venu à l'idée que Elliot aurait besoin d'une mère ?_

_Je pose énormément de questions au Docteur à propos d'Elliot, mais c'est que ce petit garçon m'intrigue. Sans même le connaître, je sais qu'il est différent. Il a grandit à bord du Tardis après que sa mère se soit faite tuer par une créature durant ses premiers mois. Rien que ça suffit à le rendre différent. Mais il n'y a pas que ça. La façon dont le Docteur le décris, je sens qu'il a ce quelque chose. _

_- J'essaye... J'essaye de me dire qu'en m'occupant de lui, il arriverait à se passer d'une mère._

_- Mais vous savez que..._

_- Oui, je sais que ça ne suffira pas. Mais... Je suis incapable de lui rendre sa mère._

_Il s'avance de quelques pas puis se retourne et parcours quelques mètres en sens inverse._

_- Elle est morte ! Je ferais n'importe quoi pour qu'elle revienne, même laisser Elliot retourner avec elle. Il aurait une vie normale, et il aurait sa mère._

_Je réalise à quel point ma question l'as blessé. Surtout lui l'homme qui réfléchit sûrement le plus de tout l'univers. _

_- Je n'aurai pas dû vous demander ça, désolée. Vous faites de votre mieux, et je suis sûre que vous vous en sortez à merveille._

_Le regard blessé et dans le vide, le Docteur ne répond pas. Au bout de quelques secondes, il lève tout de même la tête et me regarde avec un léger sourire._

_- Quoi ?_

_Au lieu de me répondre, il se dirige vers la porte du Tardis et sort. Je ne peux rien faire d'autre que de le suivre._

- Ah tiens Clara ! Veux-tu que je te dépose chez toi maintenant ? Dans ce cas il faudra me redonner la date et l'heure, je ne suis pas du genre à tout retenir, il y a tellement de choses à savoir, je ne m'attarde pas sur ce genre de choses, enfin bref tout ça pour te dire qu'encore une fois j'ai adoré voyager avec toi et je suis sûr qu'Elliot aussi, c'est tellement...

- Docteur.

- Qu'y a t-il ? Tu ne comptes pas encore rentrer ? Parfait ! Il y a justement une destination...

- Docteur, s'il vous plaît.

Le seigneur du temps s'arrêta et regarda inquiet l'expression soucieuse imprimée sur le visage de Clara.

- Qu'y a t-il ?

- Elliot m'as confié quelque chose.

Le corps du Docteur se crispa. Clara reprit :

- La nuit dernière, il a rêvé de sa mère.

Le Seigneur du Temps soupira.

- Il sait qu'elle est morte et que...

- Pas elle. Sa vraie mère.

* * *

Voilà le chapitre 5 ^^ Il est court et je m'en excuse, c'est ma faute la dernière fois j'ai mélangé le chapitre 4 et 5 et j'ai dû les séparer (si vous avez pas compris ça ne m'étonne pas xD)

Je voulais particulièrement remercier Apple qui m'est une lectrice fidèle, merci à toi pour ton review quotidien :D

Apple : ça me flatte que tu me dises que j'écrive bien, merci ^^ Oui le Docteur a un peu l'instinct paternel avec Elliot ce qui est normal. Merci, j'espère que tu ne te lasses pas de ma fiction ;p


	6. Chapter 6

Helloooo ! Je m'excuse pour mon retard de deux jours, honte à moi -_- Pour ma défense, je peux juste dire que je suis malade :( Même si je ne suis absolument pas pardonnable. Pour la peine vous aurez deux chapitres au lieu d'un dimanche (c'était déjà prévu vu que le chapitre 7 est très court mais bon xD)

* * *

6.

Un silence de mort régnait dans la salle depuis que Clara avait lâché ces derniers mots. Le Docteur, d'abord immobile, s'était précipité sur la console et avait rentré quelques données. Il était maintenant occupé à regarder les données défiler sous ses yeux, tout en en ajoutant de nouvelles. Clara ne savait pas ce qu'il trafiquait, c'est pourquoi elle se décida à ouvrir la bouche mais le Docteur la prit de court et lui ordonna d'une voix contenue :

- Vas me chercher Elliot.

Malgré le calme apparent, elle perçut autre chose dans sa voix. Peut-être de l'excitation, elle n'était pas sûre. Reculant de quelques pas, elle se dirigea jusqu'à la salle de jeux où elle avait abandonné Elliot quelques minutes plus tôt. Il était assis par terre, un cyberman en plastique dans la main, le regard dans le vide.

- Je les aient déjà rencontrés tu sais, commença la jeune femme en prenant un cyberman de couleur noire mesurant à peine 15cm dans ses mains.

- Ils sont vraiment effrayants ? Demanda le petit garçon.

- Oh, oui. Ils sont très puissants, aussi.

Clara inspira doucement, tout en se disant que, quoi qu'il allait se passer, tout allait changer pour ce petit garçon aux cheveux ébouriffés et au nœud papillon. Quand on le regarde bien, il ressemble un peu au Docteur, sans que l'on ne sache vraiment expliquer pourquoi. Sa façon de s'habiller quasiment identique, surtout.

- Le Docteur veut te voir, souffla finalement Clara.

Elliot haussa doucement les épaules et la suivit. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans la salle de commandes, le Seigneur du Temps avait avait encore son regarde rivé à l'écran.

- Elliot, viens s'il te plaît. Lui demanda le Docteur qui avait entendu leur arrivée.

Le petit garçon s'avança jusqu'à lui en regardant l'écran.

- Ces coordonnées sont toutes celles où nous avons été... Où j'ai été. Depuis le début. Le Tardis à conservé les coordonnées... Du moins la plupart.

- Pourquoi vous regardez tout ça ?

Un léger sourire apparut sur les lèvres du Docteur, alors qu'il attrapait le bras d'Elliot et soulevait sa manche.

- Je vais te relier à la console du Tardis pour qu'il nous affiche la première donnée te concernant. Je l'ai déjà fait auparavant ne t'en fais pas, ça ne fait pas mal... (Clara lui lança un regard noir, ayant vécu cette expérience) Enfin... Juste un peu.

Lorsque ce fut fait, Elliot poussa un petit cri de surprise.

- ça fait mal ! Pleurnicha t-il en frottant son bras.

Peu fier d'avoir dû faire ça, le Docteur ignora avec difficulté les paroles du petit garçon puis se racla la gorge.

- Par mesure de... paradoxe... J'aimerais ne pas prendre Elliot avec moi. Attendez-moi ici je ne serai pas long.

Il se dirigea à grands pas vers la porte, sans laisser le temps à Clara de protester.

- Docteur attendez ! L'entendit-il crier dans son dos.

Néanmoins, il ne se retourna pas, et, d'un coup de tournevis sonique dans l'air, il verrouilla le Tardis.

- Je suis désolée monsieur, je ne peut rien vous dire.

Parmi les cris, les pleurs et le vacarme, la voix de la jeune femme ne se fit presque pas entendre. Jetant nerveusement un œil à sa montre, elle se pencha sur son bureau et lança :

- Au suivant !

- Attendez, attendez, c'est vraiment important, s'empressa d'ajouter le Docteur en fouillant dans les poches de sa veste en tweed, sortant son papier psychique.

La jeune femme l'ignora et incita la personne derrière lui à s'avancer.

- J'ai tout à fait le droit d'accéder aux donnés, voyez, s'exclama soudainement le Seigneur du Temps d'un ton détaché en plaquant son papier psychique sous le nez de la jeune femme.

Celle-ci regarda la carte quelques secondes, durant lesquelles le Docteur retint sa respiration, de peur que sa crédibilité ne fonctionne pas.

- Très bien, de quels renseignements avez vous besoin... (Elle jeta de nouveau un œil à la « carte ») Mr Smith ?

« Mr Smith » -pour ne pas dire le Docteur- posa les mains à plat sur le bureau et annonça :

- Laissez-moi accéder aux données sur un petit garçon qui vient d'être adopté, je ne sais que son prénom, Elliot.

La jeune femme pianota quelques secondes sur son clavier jusqu'à ce que l'ordinateur émette un petit « bip » sonore.

- Le dossier est ouvert, que voulez-vous savoir ?

- Le nom de sa mère, celle qui l'as déposée. Et ses coordonnées si possible.  
Il eut comme réponse une grimace.

- Je suis désolée, ces informations sont inconnues. Soit la personne n'est pas venue le déposer elle-même, soit elle tient à rester anonyme.

- Vous êtes sûre d'être sur le bon dossier ? Tenta vainement le Seigneur du Temps.

- C'est le seul petit garçon ayant été adopté à ce jour portant ce prénom. Passez une bonne journée.

- Docteur comment avez-vous osé... Commença Clara quand la porte s'ouvrit brusquement.

Le Seigneur du Temps l'ignora et s'approcha des commandes.

- Docteur ?

Elliot entra de nouveau dans la pièce, légèrement inquiet.

- Pourquoi êtes-vous parti comme ça ? Vous nous avez laissés seuls sans nous donner aucune information, continua la jeune femme.

Le Docteur ferma les yeux quelques secondes, le visage inexpressif. Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, son visage était de nouveau enjoué.

- Tout cela n'as pas d'importance !

Il tapa dans ses mains soudainement, puis enchaîna :

- Très bien, Clara veux-tu que je te dépose chez toi ? Dans ce cas c'est parti !

Sans lui demander son avis, il actionna ses manettes comme toujours jusqu'à ce que le Tardis se pose.

- Elliot attend là deux minuscules secondes.

Prenant Clara par le bras, le Seigneur du Temps la tira dehors.

- Bon sang mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ? S'exclama celle-ci en dégageant son bras.

- écoute, j'ai été... Voir, l'orphelinat. Celui où Elliot a été déposé. Il faut que... Non... Je... Sa mère, sa vraie mère, elle a tenu à rester anonyme. Je n'ai plus qu'une solution pour la retrouver. Mais je ne peux prendre Elliot avec moi.

- Mais... Bon d'accord, d'accord, vous voulez que je le prenne c'est ça ? J'accepte. Mais il y a une chose importante que j'aimerais savoir.

Elle regarda le Seigneur du Temps dans les yeux, et articula lentement :

- Qu'allez-vous faire si vous retrouvez sa mère ?

* * *

Ahah, vous ne savez pas la réponse hein ? Eh bien attendez-vous à quelque chose de mieux qu'une réponse pour la suite :p

Apple (guest) : Je t'ai fais aimer Clara ? :o Je suis vraiment douée alors xDDD Nan mais moi je l'aime bien Clara, ce n'est pas ma compagne préférée du Docteur certes, mais je l'aime bien quand même ^^ Merci bicoup en tout cas :p C'est vrai que ce chapitre est tout de même touchant, mais attend de voir la suite ahah !


	7. Chapter 7

Bonjour bonjour ! Voici le chapitre 7, très trèèès court, c'est pourquoi je poste le 8 à la suite :p on approche de la fin de la fic eh wé...

* * *

7.

Et là, tout ne fut qu'une question de temps.

Le temps, ce temps, indéterminable en réalité.

Le Docteur, en tant que Seigneur du Temps n'aurait pas du négliger ça.

Ces secondes qui s'écoulent.

Tic.

Tac.

Tic.

Tac.

Et là, ce fut le cas de le dire, il y eu un manque de temps.

Plutôt ironique n'est-ce pas, Docteur ?

Il te fallut exactement 2 secondes.

2 minuscules secondes.

Tic. Tac.

Tic. Tac.

Seulement 2 secondes, pour que tu fermes cette foutue porte bleue.

Puis il avait fallut 4 secondes cette fois.

4.  
Pour que le petit garçon s'avance.

Et que cette jeune femme, tourne la tête vers cette minuscule -du moins elle le paraît- boîte bleue. Qui est donc cette jeune femme, Docteur ? Elle m'a piqué au vif.

C'est pourquoi, la seconde qui suivit fut décisive.

Une seule cette fois.

C'est fou comme le temps passe vite, et à la fois lentement.

On peut faire tellement de choses avec cette saloperie de temps.

A en devenir fou.

Et pendant cette simple seconde.

Elle a tourné la tête vers le petit garçon.

Il avait disparu.

Et elle disparut à son tour.


	8. Chapter 8

8.

- Saletés de turbulences !

S'agrippant aux commandes, le Docteur attendit que le Tardis arrête ses agitations. Il tira l'écran à lui et fronça les sourcils.

- Quelque chose d'anormal se...

Un bruit se fit entendre. Sursautant, le Docteur appuya sur quelques touches, puis ses yeux s'arrondirent. Il tourna autour des commandes, appuyant partout de façon fébrile, ignorant les turbulences qui persistaient. Après avoir appuyé quasiment partout, il tira de nouveau l'écran, le visage tordu d'angoisse.

- Non non non...

Il s'agita, tapota son clavier, frappa les boutons, s'énerva.

- Elliot, Clara, je suis désolé...

Le Tardis s'agita dans une dernière seconde vaine et il s'étala violemment par terre. Assommé, pratiquement paralysé au sol le visage face à la grille, il entendit un rire rauque au loin, suivit de ces mots « Docteur, mon pauvre Docteur... Le temps est tellement décisif. Ces quelques secondes d'inattentions leur ont été fatales, et ces quelques secondes présentes te seront fatales à ton tour. Tic. Tac. Tic. Tac... »

- Clara j'ai un peu peur...

- Je suis là Elliot, ne t'en fais pas.

- L'horloge fais peur en plus.

Tic. Tac. Tic. Tac.

Plongés dans le noir, le petit garçon et la jeune femme étaient serrés l'un contre l'autre. Le seul bruit qu'ils percevaient était ce tic tac incessant, semblant provenir d'une horloge. Serrant un peu plus le petit garçon, Clara lança son pied autour d'elle, ne rencontrant que du vide.

- On se croirait dans l'infini... Marmonna t-elle.

- Et si on était coincés pour toujours ?

- Ne pense pas comme ça voyons... Il viendra nous chercher. Il le fait toujours.

Pas besoin de dire son « nom » pour savoir de qui elle parlait. Elliot frissonna.

- Je t'avoue que j'ai encore peur du noir...

- Moi aussi, répondit la jeune femme dans un ton de confidence qu'elle voulait un minimum rassurant.

Soudain, elle eut une idée.

- Mais... Ce n'est plus un problème...

Elle relâcha Elliot et tâtonna ses poches jusqu'à trouver ce qu'elle cherchait. Un petit clic se fit entendre et une lumière vive éclaira l'endroit.

- Super ! S'exclama Elliot d'une voix enjouée.

Se mettant debout, Clara inspecta les lieux de sa lampe.

- C'est effectivement un endroit très grand.

Elle grimaça.

- Je me demande même si l'entrée est quelque part.

Elliot poussa un cri plaintif en regardant autour de lui.

- On dirait que l'endroit est infini, un peu comme l'effet du Tardis, peut-être qu'à l'extérieur l'endroit est rudement plus petit...

- Très bonne observation, je vous félicite mademoiselle. Retentit une voix semblant venir de nul part et de partout en même temps.

Le tic tac s'accentua.

- Vous êtes dans un espace mesurant plusieurs millions de kilomètres, alors que pour moi votre cellule mesure seulement quelques mètres.

- Cellule ? Tiens, voilà un détail important. Serions nous enfermés comme de vulgaires criminels ?

L'homme ricana.

- Vous êtes l'amie d'un seigneur du temps, qui plus est du très cher Docteur, cela est suffisant pour que je vous considère comme tel.

Clara haussa un sourcil.

- Vraiment ?

- Le temps est quelque chose de précieux et de très dangereux. Voyageant avec lui, vous devriez le savoir.

- Peut-être bien, marmonna t-elle en regardant autour d'elle.

- Si vous cherchez une sortie, il n'y en a pas susceptible d'être utilisée de l'intérieur.

Un léger sourire traversa le visage de Clara.

- Qui a dit que je voulais sortir ?

Agrippant la main d'Elliot, elle appuya sur le bouton qui se trouvait au sol, faisant apparaître une plate forme sur laquelle elle monta, tirant le petit garçon.

- Comment avez-vous vu que... Vous ne pouvez pas fuir !

- Il y a une chose que vous ignorez, apparemment. Comme je l'ai dis tout à l'heure, vous nous avez enfermés comme de vulgaires prisonniers. Seulement, nous n'en sommes pas. Je voyage avec le Docteur, c'est vrai. Et voilà ce qu'il m'as apprit.

La plate forme descendit doucement, alors que Clara lâchait ces derniers mots d'un air de défi.

- On ne fuit pas.

Une douleur lancinante ramena le Docteur à la difficile réalité. Petit à petit, il sent la grille froide sous lui, et son crâne se fait plus douloureux encore. Abasourdi, il n'ose bouger. Puis soudain, il se rappelle et se relève d'un bon, réprimant un gémissement de douleur.

- Elliot... Clara... Marmonne t-il en tirant l'écran à lui.

Le Tardis est posé, bien. Courant vers la porte, il tire fébrilement son nœud papillon, dans un geste rassurant. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas fait. Actionnant la poignée, il entend soudain une voix agacée résonner dans le silence.

- La brune et le gosse sont dans la salle de transfert d'urgence, veillez à bloquer le Tardis IMMEDIATEMENT pour ne pas que le Docteur en sorte pendant que l'on s'occupe d'aller les assommer et de les mettre dans des cellules plus sécurisées.

À ces mots, le Docteur s'empressa de sortir, refermant la porte derrière lui (pour une fois) et courant jusqu'à la cachette la plus proche. Un groupe d'hommes en uniforme arriva et déposa une sphère sur la porte du Tardis qui vibra, des éclairs s'en échappant. D'après ses connaissances, le Docteur su que si il avait touché la porte lorsque la sphère s'y trouvait, il aurait été électrocuté de façon assez puissante pour rester évanoui plusieurs heures.

- Cela me paraît bien étrange...

Fronçant les sourcils le Seigneur du Temps se demandait qui pouvait bien avoir manigancé tout ça. Quelqu'un qui apparemment le connaissais bien, pour s'être armé d'une technologie affectant les Seigneurs du Temps. Ses cœurs s'agitèrent alors qu'il se demanda si un de ses anciens alliés aurait osés se rebeller contre lui, par rancœur ?! Il n'en savait trop rien, mais espérait que ce n'était pas le cas. Il décida de se reprendre et inspecta les alentours. Il était dans une petite pièce simple et sombre. Rien à chercher ici. Il tâtonna sa poche pour vérifier que son tournevis y était et sorti prudemment. En dehors de la pièce tout était beaucoup plus intéressant. Pleins de couloirs modernes fait d'acier du sol au plafond, ressemblant à une usine des années 4000. Des agents passaient fréquemment, c'est pourquoi le Docteur faisait bien attention où il mettait les pieds. Tout semblait normal, pour une usine du futur. Seulement, un détail gâchait le tableau. Ces tic tac incessants. Il semblait y en avoir partout, comme si le temps était une phobie ici. Le Seigneur du Temps sortit son tournevis de sa poche et soniqua les alentours.

- De grosses fluctuations temporelles, voilà qui me semble étrange...

Soudain, un agent passa tout près du Docteur. Celui-ci retint son souffle, mais le jeune homme en uniforme ne le remarqua aucunement. Il avait les yeux vides, et semblait avancer sans but. Il devait avoir une montre sur lui car un de ces fameux tic tac semblait provenir de sa veste. Le Seigneur du Temps décida de suivre sans bruit l'agent, qui le mena jusqu'à quelque chose auquel il ne s'attendait pas. Un de ses cœurs s'affola tandis que l'autre s'arrêta de surprise. Dans la pièce principale se trouvait le vortex.

Un portail menant à un immense vortex temporel.

Clara ne savait pas trop à quoi s'attendre lorsque la plate-forme s'arrêta. Elle descendit, suivie d'Elliot qui, malgré son effarement, était intrigué et légèrement excité.

- Tu crois qu'il y a quoi ici ? Des commandes ?

- Je ne sais pas trop. Peut-être des couloirs souterrains, des raccourcis ou...

Elle s'arrêta en voyant l'étrange tuyau devant elle.

- Euh... Clara qu'est-ce que...

S'approchant, Clara effleura l'énorme tuyaux teinté de bleu.

- Elliot, je peux te poser une question ?

Intrigué, le petit garçon hocha la tête, mais la jeune femme gardait le regard rivé sur le tuyau.

- Oui.

- Aimes-tu prendre des risques ? Comme le Docteur fais tout le temps ?

- Bien sûr !

Elle sourit.

- Dans ce cas, tu vois le bouton rouge là ? Appuie dessus quand je suis dans le tuyau. Je t'appellerai d'en haut si tout va bien.

- Quoi ? Mais ça va pas ? Et si il t'envoyait à la mort ? S'affola le petit garçon.

- On a pas tellement d'autres solutions, puis vu l'air affolé de l'homme qui nous avait enfermé, nous ne devrions pas nous trouver ici. Prenons le risque.

Elle s'engouffra dans le tube de plastique bleu et fit un sourire rassurant à Elliot.

- Je suis sûre que tout ira bien.

Le petit garçon baissa les yeux, pour ne pas montrer à quel point il était effrayé.

- Je veux pas qu'il t'arrive du mal Clara.

Se penchant, la jeune femme regarda Elliot dans les yeux.

- Eh, ce n'est pas parce-que le Docteur n'est pas là que c'est différent. On vit une aventure là !

Elle réajusta le nœud papillon du petit garçon et se redressa.

- On se retrouve en haut.

Inspirant un bon coup, un sourire accroché sur le visage dû à l'adrénaline, Elliot appuya sur le bouton.

Détachant son regard horrifié du vortex, le Docteur regarda autour de lui pour vérifier qu'aucun agent ne l'avait détecté. En voyant ça, il comprenait mieux le regard vide de l'agent qu'il avait suivit. Quel que soit l'homme qui avait enlevé Clara et Elliot, cet homme était dangereux. Cet homme, obsédé par le temps, semblait devenu fou à cause de celui-ci. Et il propageait sa folie sur des innocents.

Et il en avait après lui.

Et il détenait Elliot et Clara.

Les tic tac qui résonnaient près du vortex l'agaçaient. Il fallait vraiment être tordu pour rendre le temps aussi agaçant. Il frissonna en pensant à la dernière personne obsédée par le temps qu'il avait connu. Puis il se reprit, en se disant que cette personne ne pouvait pas être là. Cela était un minimum rassurant, même si il ne savait pas qui était derrière tout ça. Les gardes commençaient à s'activer, ce qui inquiéta le Docteur. Aurait-il été repéré ? Mais à sa grande surprise, ils se placèrent en masse devant le vortex temporel, semblant attendre que quelque chose en sorte. La voix caverneuse dans l'air reprit, faisant tressaillir le Seigneur du Temps :

- Surveillez bien ce que vous voyez, au moindre geste donnez l'alerte et attrapez-les.

Attrapez-les... Quoi ? Dans un sursaut, le Docteur comprit. La panique se propagea dans son corps, et il manqua de se jeter à l'intérieur du Vortex, pour aller sauver ses compagnons.

Car il savait très bien qu'un humain ne survivait pas à ça.

Les soldats en étaient la preuve même.

* * *

Et voilà le chapitre 8 ! Plein de rebondissements ahah

Je ne sais pas trop quoi dire, à part que j'espère que vous avez aimé ^^ Un ptit review peut-être ? :((

Apple (guest) : Pas vraiment recontacté... M'enfin bon tu verras. Ouais moi aussi, je trouve qu'à la base Clara était un perso bien exploité et intéressant mais ça part en n'importe quoi. Parfait ? Abuses pas xD Merci en tout cas :p on approche déjà de la fin :( mais bon si ça t'intéresse je prépare une autre fic sur les acteurs ^^ (Matt et David mouahah)


	9. Chapter 9

Bonjour (ou plutôt bonsoir vu l'heure !) tout le monde ! Me voilà avec le chapitre le plus long de la fic... malheureusement ce n'est pas sans raison... Nous voilà au dernier chapitre :( Le prochain sera un petit épilogue. Enfin bon, il reste encore ce chapitre avant que je vous dise au revoir donc juste, bonne lecture !

* * *

9.

La vitesse coupa presque le souffle de Clara qui vit subitement sous ses yeux le bleu du tuyau disparaître. Elle se retrouva, flottant dans... du temps... du temps et de l'espace... toutes les possibilités de l'espace et du temps, à en devenir fou. Sa tête semblait prête à exploser, alors qu'elle ressentait en elle chaque secondes, chaque centième de secondes, se propageant inlassablement. Son corps irradiait et les secondes raisonnaient mortellement dans son crâne... Puis soudainement, se fut le silence, et elle en oublia tout, même le fait qu'Elliot allait arriver derrière elle et subir la même chose qu'elle.

- CLARA !

Poussant un ultime cri, le Docteur assista horrifié à la scène. Alors que la jeune femme arrivait dans le vortex, son visage se tordit de douleur et de complexité, puis alors qu'elle commençait à devenir inexpressive, elle disparut subitement, comme si quelqu'un l'avait téléportée.

Si seulement. Elle serait peut-être sauvée.

Les soldats demeurèrent imperturbables au cri du Docteur, allait qu'il venait de se faire repérer. Mais ils avaient une mission, il restait une personne qui devait arriver.

- Oh mon dieu, non... Elliot.

Les mains tremblantes, le Seigneur du Temps sortit son tournevis et le pointa en direction du vortex. Il avait beau manier toutes les fréquences possibles, il ne pouvait rien faire, c'était fini. Abattu, il tomba à genoux par terre, et observa le vortex, impuissant. La scène se passa comme au ralenti pour lui. Elliot arriva à son tour dans le vortex, mais contrairement à la jeune femme, il ne sembla aucunement souffrir. Il était seulement... surpris. Il fronça les sourcils, perturbé. Et alors qu'il devrait sûrement commencer à perdre la tête, il disparut à son tour.

Sauf que cette fois-ci, le Docteur aperçut quelque chose.

Un simple détail qui lui donna une lueur d'espoir.

À la vitesse de l'éclair, il avait eu le temps de voir quelqu'un se téléporter, attraper le petit garçon, et repartir. En une seule seconde.

Et il avait aperçut, des cheveux blonds, bouclés, rebelles.

Un sourire apparut sur ses lèvres alors qu'il souffla dans un soulagement :

- River...

- Il s'en était fallu de peu !

Passant une main dans ses cheveux rebelles, River tourna son regard vers Elliot et sourit.

- Tu vas bien ?

Le petit garçon hoche la tête, fixant intensément la blonde. Celle-ci fit comme si elle ne remarquait rien. Elle se pencha sur Clara, assise, le regard dans le vide.

- Clara, comment vous sentez-vous ? J'espère vous avoir sauvé à temps...

La jeune femme lui répondit d'une voix lointaine:

- Je crois que... Je vais bien...

River grimaça et sortir un drôle d'appareil de sa poche. Elle sonda Clara avec, comme le Docteur l'aurait fait avec son tournevis sonique et regarda les données.

- Apparemment vous n'êtes pas trop touchée. À quelques secondes près j'arrivais trop tard... Vous allez vous sentir comme ça encore quelques minutes voir heures sûrement, ce sont les fluctuations temporelles. Votre cerveau ne semble pas trop endommagé cependant.

- Tout ce temps...

River soupira doucement.

- Elle va bien alors ?

La voix du petit garçon retentit pour la première fois.

- Oui, elle va bien ne t'en fais pas.

- Et le Docteur ?

- Ah ! Oui, c'est vrai. Je ferais mieux d'aller le chercher avant qu'il n'ait des ennuis.

- Je viens avec vous.

Alors qu'elle était sur le point d'actionner son bracelet, River se figea et leva les yeux.

- Pardon ?

D'une façon énormément comique, le petit garçon se lève, serrant les poings, déterminés.

- Je viens le sauver aussi, parce-qu'il m'a sauvé la vie plusieurs fois, et qu'il a toujours été là pour moi.

- Je ne suis pas sûre que...

Mais, bondissant comme un diable dans sa boîte, Elliot actionna le bracelet, les envoyant tout les deux, à la recherche du Docteur.

- Docteur ! Quelle joie de te revoir.

Affalé sur le sol, tenu par deux gardes et le visage en sang, le Seigneur du temps lève les yeux vers l'homme qui a prononcé ces paroles. Son visage lui est totalement inconnu.

- On se connaît ?

Il eut comme réponse un ricanement rauque. Ce rire lui vrille les oreilles, presque autant que les tic tac résonnants encore plus fort. L'homme qui le détient prisonnier porte une dizaine de montres, au poignet, à gousset, sur sa veste...

- Écoutez, qui que vous soyez, si vous avez un problème avec le temps je n'en suis pas responsable. Je n'ai balancé personne dans le vortex à ce que je sache...

Il prit tout de même la peine de se poser la question (en 1000 ans d'existence il a sûrement dû le faire, mais préfère ne pas y penser).

- La dernière fois que nous nous sommes vu, mon cher... ami ? Tu ne t'étais pas encore régénéré pour la première fois. Cela te rafraîchit t-il la mémoire ?

- J'ai fréquenté beaucoup de personne en 1000 ans d'existence. Et un homme fou comme vous, je ne m'en souviens pas. Cracha t-il, ce qui lui valut un coup de poing dans l'estomac.

- Aaaah, et dire qu'à cette époque, nous étions presque amis... Je t'enviais de partir à travers les étoiles, pendant que moi j'étais condamné à rester bloqué sur notre planète. Et oui, _notre planète_ Docteur.

Voyant le visage du Seigneur du Temps changer subitement, il eut un sourire satisfait.

- Elys ? C'est … toi ?

- Ah enfin !

La gorge du Docteur se noua quand les souvenirs le frappèrent de plein fouet, tel un coup de poing en pleine figure.

_ - Alors ? Comment était ton voyage cette fois ? Raconte moi !_

_Allongés sur une plage de sable rouge, le Docteur et un de ses amis, Elys, contemplent le ciel. Le Docteur ne doit pas avoir plus d'une vingtaine d'années à cette époque. Du moins, c'est l'âge qu'il paraît physiquement, ne vous méprenez pas. _

_- Je suis retourné sur cette planète fascinante qu'est la Terre._

_- Je ne comprend pas pourquoi tu t'obstines à aller là-bas ! Tu as la chance de pouvoir voyager dans tout ce que tu veux, et tu y retournes._

_- Si tu voyais comment c'était..._

_- Montre-moi alors._

_Un malaise s'installe alors. Elys réitère sa demande :_

_- Emmène-moi voir la Terre._

_- Je... Tu sais très bien que si je fais ça je vais avoir des ennuis..._

_- Personne ne le saura. On a la chance de vivre sur une planète où le temps n'a pas de limites !_

_Égrenant le sable rouge dans sa main de façon distraite, le Docteur ajoute:_

_- Tu sais très bien qu'il serait dangereux de te faire voyager dans le temps. Tu es pré-disposé à devenir fou._

_- Oh voyons tu vois bien que je vais très bien ! Un simple voyage. Tu imagines que sans toi, je ne découvrirais jamais aucune autre planète ?!_

_Et c'est quelque chose d'impensable pour un Seigneur du Temps comme le Docteur. Cet argument suffit à le convaincre._

_- Une seule fois alors, et seulement la Terre._

_Fou de joie, Elys balance une poignée de sable dans l'air, avec un rire joyeux._

_- Promis._

- Tu... Tu m'avais dis que tout allait très bien... Quand nous sommes revenus, tout allait parfaitement bien pour toi...

Elys sourit, d'un sourire à la fois diabolique, malsain et... fou.

- Tout allait bien. Puis doucement, les choses ont changé...

Il balança, dans un élan de ce qui semblait être de la fureur, une montre à gousset dans le visage du Docteur qui poussa un grognement.

- Emmenez-le dans le Vortex ! Bloquez-le à l'intérieur, pendant plusieurs semaines, si on peut encore calculer le temps ! Qu'il devienne fou, lui aussi ! Je tiens à observer chaque étape !

Puis il partit d'un rire hystérique, virant dans les aigus. Le Docteur tenta de se dégager, en vain. Il était condamné à finir dans le vortex éternellement, et peut-être oui, deviendrait t-il fou après un certain temps, car Seigneur du Temps ou pas...

River lança un regard furieux à Elliot qui réajustait son nœud papillon.

- Non mais ça va pas ?! Elliot ! Tu aurais dû rester avec Clara !

Baissant les yeux, le petit garçon s'excusa timidement tout en continuant de triturer son nœud papillon.

- Tu lui ressemble tellement... Fit remarquer River en se radoucissant. Bon, surtout tu restes à côté de moi, c'est dangereux ici.

Elle s'avança, puis se retourna vers le petit garçon qui la regardait sans la suivre.

- Bon tu viens ? Le Docteur à besoin de nous.

Secouant la tête, Elliot courut jusqu'à la blonde et ils partirent à la recherche du Seigneur Du Temps.

- River regarde !

Secouant le bras de la blonde, Elliot lui montra du doigt l'attroupement devant le gigantesque vortex.

- Tu penses que le Docteur est ici ?

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à prendre la parole, River aperçut celui-ci, les bras ligotés dans le dos, poussé sans ménagement par des gardes jusqu'au vortex. Elliot avait sûrement repéré le Seigneur du Temps à son tour car il se mit à gémir.

- On est foutus...

- Il faut qu'on arrive à l'approcher, il suffira juste d'utiliser mon bracelet par la suite et...

- J'ai qu'à attirer leur attention.

- Je ne te laisserai pas prendre le risque !

- S'il te plaîîîît on a pas le choix !

- ...Surtout ne t'éloignes pas, dès que j'ai le Docteur on t'attrape et on file.

- D'accord.

Le Docteur ne sentait plus ses bras tellement les liens qui maintenant ses poignets étaient serrés. Mais peu importait. Alors qu'il s'approchait lentement du vortex, il ferma les yeux... Et sentit deux mains détacher ses liens en toute hâte. Un sourire apparut doucement sur ses lèvres. Il rouvrit les yeux.

- Hello sweetie.

- Je savais que tu viendrais, River Song.

- Je viens toujours quand tu as besoin d'aide.

- Docteuuuur !

Une tornade aux cheveux châtains ébouriffés bondit sur eux, poursuivit par une vingtaine d'hommes aux regards vides. River se prépara à actionner son bracelet, la main tendue vers le petit garçon quand une poigne de fer souleva celui-ci par le col.

- Salut petit !

- Elys ! Lâche-le ! S'affola le Docteur en tirant sur ses liens qui n'étaient pas encore complètement desserrés.

- Pourquoi le ferais-je, Docteur ?

Ses yeux brillaient d'excitation.

- Comment oses-tu me faire tout ça ? Je t'ai rendu service, je t'ai donné ce que tu ne pouvais avoir sans moi, je t'ai fais voyager dans le temps ! Même si ça a mal tourné, j'ai réalisé ton rêve !

Elys l'ignora et sortit un bâton métallique au bout pointu.

- Laisse-moi tester quelque chose sur ton protégé Docteur, il sera mon cobaye quelques secondes.

Elliot poussa un cri, alors qu'Elys soulevait sa manche.

- Calme-toi ! Tonna t-il. Cet appareil est un conducteur électrique temporel. Je tiens à vérifier si l'on peut réellement convertir le temps en électricité...

- Elys ! Tu vas l'électrocuter ! Hurla le Docteur d'une voix tremblante.

Il tenta de se jeter sur lui, mais les gardes l'attrapèrent avec poigne. River tenta de le calmer.

- Docteur, calme-toi.

- Il va le tuer !

La blonde prit une grande inspiration.

- Docteur, écoute-moi...

Beaucoup trop bouleversé, le Docteur ne l'écoutait pas. Elys enfonça l'aiguille dans le bras d'Elliot qui poussa un hurlement de douleur en se tortillant. Cela dura quelques secondes, puis Elliot faiblit et ses yeux se fermèrent. Elys sortit l'aiguille du bras du petit garçon et le lâcha. Il s'écroula mollement sur le sol.

- Ellioooot ! Cria le Docteur, les larmes coulant sur ses joues.

River attrapa son bras et le força à la regarder.

- Docteur. Elliot n'est pas mort.

Le Seigneur du Temps secoua la tête, ne la croyant pas. Quand tout à coup une vive lueur dorée attira son attention.

- Je suis désolée, je ne me sentais pas capable de te le dire... Souffla River, doucement.

Sur le sol, Elliot, présumé mort, était sur le point de se régénérer.

* * *

Noooooon pas lui ?! Eh si :p This is not a dream Doctor.J'espère que ce chapitre pour le moins surprenant vous a plu ! J'ai lâché la bombe que je rêvais de lâcher depuis un petit moment (c'était pas prévu au début de la fic mais au fil du temps l'idée m'est venue et elle m'a parue bonne) Nous voilà déjà à la fin... La semaine prochaine vous aurez le fin mot de l'histoire et on se dira au revoir... C'est twiste. J'espère au moins que cette fic vous aura plu, que vous avez prit plaisir à la lire, pour moi c'est l'essentiel.

Apple (guest) : xD j'espère que tu ne m'a pas trouvée trop dure avec eux (a) Bon j'avoue l'avoir été avec Elliot mais pour ma défense, c'est pour le scénar ! Ah bah tant mieux alors, quand je posterai la fic sur les acteurs on se retrouvera peut-être qui sait ? :p Et oui déjà la fin. Je prévois les remerciements émouvant pour l'épilogue :'(

Azael-Ruthven : Qu'est-ce que tu as pas compris ? x) Si tu précises pas je ne vois pas trop quoi te répondre :x

Peter Queen (guest) : Bah écoute ça m'a paru normal de caser un "soniqua les alentours" vu que c'est ce qu'il fait xD Merci en tout cas, ton review m'a vraiment fait plaisir :p Et dire que l'on en est quasiment à la fin déjà...


	10. Chapter 10 - épilogue

Nous voilà à la fin :( J'espère vite vous retrouver, j'écris une nouvelle fic en ce moment mais je bloque déjà donc je ne sais pas quand je commencerais à la poster... On verra bien :p profitez bien de cet épilogue et vous avez une semaine pour me donner votre avis final sur cette histoire, je posterai mes réponses aux reviews dimanche

* * *

10.

_Épilogue _

- Elliot !

- J'arrive p'pa !

Elliot réceptionna son ballon de basket qu'il venait de passer dans le panier. Du haut de ses dix sept ans, il faisait un bon mètre quatre vingt maintenant.

- Tu reviens après ? Demande Josh.

- Tu sais très bien que je peux revenir, j'ai le temps. Répond t-il avec un clin d'œil, lui envoyant la balle.

Il s'engouffre nonchalamment dans le Tardis.

- Qu'est-ce qui se pass...

Il s'arrête de stupeur.

- Elliot ?!

L'interpellé ouvre la bouche, puis la referme.

- Clara...

_ La dernière chose dont le Docteur se souvient de ce jour, c'est quand Elliot s'est affaissé. Mort. Du moins c'est ce qu'il croyait. Il se souvient encore, de cette lueur, cette lueur régénératrice qui enveloppa le petit garçon. De River, qui s'excusa de lui avoir caché ça. Et il comprit. Cette ressemblance qu'avait Elliot avec lui. Son regard quand il l'a découvert, qui ne faisais pas du tout le regard d'un petit garçon... normal. Car Elliot n'en était pas un. C'était un Seigneur du Temps. Et c'était son fils._

_ River ne ressentait que culpabilité lorsque qu'elle vit le visage déchiré de douleur du Docteur. Elle n'aurait jamais dû lui cacher ça. Mais maintenant, il était trop tard pour lui dire, il le découvrait lui même. Et, sous leurs regards, le petit garçon se régénéra. Et qu'elle ne fut pas la stupeur, quand son nouveau visage apparut. Il semblait fonctionner à l'inverse de son père, ce qui était plutôt comique. Pendant les sept premières années il était l'image même du visage de la onzième réincarnation de son père. Il ressemblait maintenant... À la dixième._

- Je n'arrive pas à croire que c'est toi...

Clara s'avance doucement vers Elliot, ne le quittant pas des yeux.

- J'ai changé hein ? Tente t-il de dire de façon assurée, mais il est beaucoup trop surpris pour ça.

- Tu lui ressemble tellement... Enfin pas réellement à lui mais...

- Ouais, je sais...

- À son ancien lui...

Elle se tait, comme si ce qu'elle disait était stupide.

- Bon, euh... Marmonne le Docteur après s'être raclé la gorge, gêné.

Cette interruption brise le « lien » entre Clara et Elliot. Celui-ci passe la main dans ses cheveux bruns en pétards tandis que Clara se tourne vers le Docteur.

- Tant de temps est passé depuis...

- Oh le temps, ce n'est qu'un détail mineur de... Oui, oui 10 ans oui, s'empresse t-il d'ajouter devant le regard noir de la jeune femme.

- Tout ce dont je me souviens, c'est d'être entrée dans le vortex, puis... Mon esprit m'a lâché devant tout ce... temps... Puis à peine remise, River me ramène ici et je découvre que dix ans s'est écoulé... Clara secoue la tête.

- D'ailleurs où est maman ? Demande Elliot en regardant autour de lui.

- Oh, tu la connais. On ne sait jamais où elle est.

- Pourtant je suis toujours là.

Les regards se tournèrent vers la « voix » qui n'était autre que celle de River. La blonde sourit largement.

- Je suis désolée de vous avoir ramené Clara dix ans plus tard, ce n'était pas dans mes plans, disons que ce machin (elle secoua son bracelet temporel qui couina étrangement) est en train de me lâcher je crois. On m'avait dit qu'il ne lâcherait pas avec le temps, un bracelet temporel en même temps... Ah la nouvelle technologie !

Elle balança violemment le bracelet à travers la pièce. Le Docteur s'empresse de le ramasser et de le sonder avec son tournevis tandis que River se tourne vers son fils.

- Elliot !...

- B'jour m'man...

Décidément, cette journée semble particulièrement surprenante pour le jeune homme.

- Tu as grandi ! Comment ai-je pu rater autant de... Saleté de bracelet !

Elle se retourne et tire dans le bracelet qui se désintègre dans les mains du Docteur qui fait un bond.

- Dix ans à vous chercher avec papa...

- Oh tu sais ton père n'a jamais été très doué quand il s'agit de me trouver, je l'ai toujours trouvé avant, la preuve.

- Que s'est-il passé après que je sois arrivée dans le vortex alors ? S'enquiert Clara.

River lui raconta rapidement tout ce qui était arrivé jusqu'à la régénération d'Elliot.

- Et qu'est-il advenu d'Elys ? Ajoute Elliot qui était inconscient pendant la suite des événements.

- Ce n'est pas important. Interrompt le Docteur qui n'avait rien dit jusque là.

Elliot voulait insister mais devant le ton brusque de son père il ne dit rien.

- Il ne reviendra pas ? Tenta vainement Clara.

Le Docteur ne prit même pas la peine de répondre, c'est pourquoi River secoua négativement la tête. Le silence était plutôt gênant, c'est pourquoi Elliot marmonna que Josh l'attendait et sorti du Tardis. Le bord de la maison de Josh (et son panier de basket) était vide, seul le ballon était encore là. Elliot le ramassa et se mit à faire des paniers.

- Pas mal !

Le jeune homme s'arrêta, reconnaissant la voix de Clara.

- Le silence était trop pesant à l'intérieur.

- J'ai l'habitude avec mon père, c'est pour ça que je suis sorti.

Clara s'avança et ramassa le ballon. Elliot le prit et sauta sur le panier pour y rentrer la balle.

- Tu es tellement grand maintenant, je te jure je ne m'en remettrai jamais je pense. Pour moi tu es toujours un petit garçon.

- Sauf que je n'en suis pas un. Réplique Elliot.

Le Docteur sort à cet instant précis et s'exclame :

- Bon les amoureux vous venez ?! Un voyage tout les quatre ça vous dit ?

- Papa...

Clara entre, et alors qu'Elliot s'apprête à la suivre le Docteur le retient et lui souffle :

- N'oublie pas qu'elle est humaine.

Il lui fait un clin d'œil et s'engouffre dans le Tardis. Elliot sourit, regarde autour de lui puis rentre à son tour à l'intérieur. Un voyage de plus, pourrait-il se dire. Mais il voit les choses autrement. Clara est revenue.

* * *

Oui la fin est surprenante et un peu nian nian (elle ne vous conviendra peut-être pas, mais j'ai suivi mon instinct ^^) on peut imaginer toute sorte de suite, peut-être en ferais-je une un jour, mais à vous de vous en faire une vous-même !J'espère que cette fic vous aura plu, j'ai adoré vous la partager et je vous remercie pour tout vos reviews... Un merci particulier à Apple qui est ma lectrice la plus fidèle! Merci à toi 3

Apple (guest) : Tu t'en remets pas hein ? :p Dans un sens c'est rassurant, il ne craint donc pas grand chose x) Oui River est là, j'aime beaucoup ce personnage et je me devais de l'intégrer (j'avais pas vraiment le choix en même temps vu les circonstances) nous sommes déjà à la fin :( j'espère que tu as aimé suivre cette petite histoire, merci encore pour tout tes reviews


End file.
